


Like Magic

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: AU, Gen, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on the subject to magic, from - of all people - Zen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Magic

**Like Magic**

****

"It's like magic," the man identified as OlagGan states.

****

He is currently employing the tissue repair pad on the left arm of the woman identified as JennaStannis. It is apparent that these humans do not fully comprehend the greater part of the technology this unit and the vessel now identified as the Liberator utilises. They do, however, show proficiency in employing said technology for their own purposes.

****

This is acceptable. This unit is aware that in this age, humans often fear what they do not comprehend, and is satisfied that these five will be able to prevail over fear and accept what is offered, perceiving it as superior alien equipment, 'like magic'.

****

This unit will monitor their reactions, however, in particular the man identified as KerrAvon, who displays a higher than human level of scientific awareness and curiosity. It would be undesirable for him to question too closely; his interrogation of this unit regarding the schematics of the teleportation mechanism was ultimately unsatisfactory on both sides, and KerrAvon did not readily accept that the intelligence that accomplished that which Federation scientists had failed to do for many years was too complex to be reduced to a level compatible with the current level of scientific education in the Federation.

****

This unit has concluded that these five humans are exceptionally illogical, even for humans.

****

JennaStannis then inquired if KerrAvon had similar reservations about the functionality of automated foodprocessors that produced what the man identified as RojBlake correctly labelled "fifteen course Alpha Elite banquets" on demand from what this unit described as semi-organic processed protein derivative, or the 1001-scent sensuamist shower cubicles, or even the coincidence of rooms full of appropriate and fitting clothing, and Federation-acceptable currency and riches. It was fortunate that RojBlake intervened to offer KerrAvon the choice of consuming only _unprocessed_ protein derivative if it would allay his suspicions - or as RojBlake idiomatically stated, "stop the carping at Zen" - and that the man identified as VilaRestal redirected attention by asking if "fourteen course Delta drinking parties" were also available on demand.

****

This unit was prevented from answering in the affirmative by RojBlake's pointing out that "that really _would_ be magic," and by KerrAvon leaving the flight deck.

****

This unit has observed that KerrAvon is averse to being derided on matters he considers himself to be pre-eminent on, _and_ that he considers all matters technological to be his province, _and_ that when derided he engages in the common human activity described by VilaRestal as "throwing a fit and sulking." This unit has also observed that when engaging in this activity, he is not averse to exploiting the technology this vessel has to offer.

****

KerrAvon is currently engaged in his third two Earthstandard-hour sensomist shower for the day, Terran Sandalwood and Spice. KerrAvon has not realised that Terran Sandalwood and Spice was suddenly and specifically created for him, just as Exbar Rain was created for RojBlake, Scent of Space for JennaStannis and GhillieDhuGin and Tonic for VilaRestal. Or that there is no semi-organic processed protein derivative on this vessel, merely faerie nettles from Mystikos 2, or that selkieskin is utilised for the clothing, which is always sewn by hand the Earthnight before it is needed.

****

This unit has concluded that it is necessary to continue to exploit the humans' natural bias, especially that of KerrAvon, and maintain the fiction that alien technology directs the vessel. It would not do for the humans to discover that the vessel's apparatus is of a far different, if less alien, nature than they imagine.

****

The boggles, brownies, sprites, hobs and all of the fairy folk that call this vessel home, that always have and always will conjure up said 'alien technology' - the enchanted healing pads, fairy feasts, magical clothing, and Sandalwood and Spice pixiedust on demand - concur.

****

Like this unit/spirit, they are aware that humans prefer 'like magic' to... 'magic'.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
